<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tik tok by Freepoetynightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082702">Tik tok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare'>Freepoetynightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vent fics. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vent fics. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tik…</p><p> tok... </p><p> Tik..</p><p> Tok…</p><p> Tik….</p><p> Time was passing too quickly and waaay too slowly at the same time. Virgil sighed and sat up. He had been staring at the clock on the wall for well over an hour. He didn’t have anywhere to be till five.  It was barely noon. </p><p> He had nothing to do...well that wasn’t true. He had things to do he just...didn’t want to do any of them. He couldn’t make himself care enough to do any of them. His laundry was piling up, he hadn’t showered in a week, he had to clean. </p><p> He looked around and sighed before laying back. Maybe he should take a nap? He was so tired...But he didn’t want to sleep. When was the last time he slept? Not last night. At least not really.</p><p>  He wanted to die. </p><p> He sighed and turned over on his side. He should text one of his friends for help. Ask if he could hang out around one of his roommates so he didn’t do something he regretted. But..He didn’t care enough to do either of those. Besides he would see his friends when he left at five.</p><p> He didn’t care enough at the moment to do more than just...lay there. Watching time pass. </p><p> Tik…</p><p>Tok….</p><p> Tik….</p><p> Tok…</p><p>Tik….</p><p> Five o’clock came and went. He didn’t move. He was aware that he had gotten text messages but didn’t check them. </p><p> Probably just them yelling at him for being late. Just like always. </p><p> His stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten. But the thought of food was so disinteresting. He just curled up tighter and watched the light on his phone blink at him. He really should check...But moving his arm took too much effort. </p><p>  There was a knock at his door. “Are you ok in there?” Remus asked through the door.</p><p> Virgil didn’t give a response. He just closed his eyes. </p><p>Tik…</p><p> Tok…</p><p> Tik…</p><p> “Virgil open the door.” Janus said.</p><p>Tik…</p><p> Tok…</p><p> Tik…</p><p> “Do you think you can unlock it?” </p><p>“Maybe?” </p><p> “Try.”</p><p> Tik…</p><p> Tok..</p><p> Tik-</p><p> Someone was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes. He saw Patton standing over him with others standing behind him. Virgil glanced at the clock. Eight o'clock.  </p><p> Huh.</p><p>“Did you take anything?” Logan was asking.</p><p> Now he wished he had. He shook his head a little. Barely moving. His legs were cramped but he still didn’t want to move...or speak...He just wanted to disappear. </p><p> “What’s wrong with him?” Roman asked.</p><p> “I don’t know.” Logan said, his voice becoming muffled as Virgil tuned them out. <br/> Just tune it all out. </p><p> Tik…</p><p> Tok…</p><p> Tik…</p><p> Tok…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tik…</p><p> Tok…</p><p> Tik…</p><p> Tok…</p><p> He woke up as he was strapped in the back seat of Patton’s car. He blinked in surprise and confusion. </p><p> “What’s going on?” </p><p> “We’re taking you to the hospital. Something is wrong.” Patton said worried.</p><p> Virgil didn’t want to go to the hospital but he didn’t have any fight in him. </p><p> Tik…</p><p> Tok…</p><p> Tik…</p><p> Got out of the car.</p><p> There was that hospital smell.</p><p>Tik….</p><p> Tok..</p><p>Tik…</p><p> His friends stood around worried.</p><p>Tik..</p><p> Tok..</p><p>Tik..</p><p> A doctor tried talking to him.</p><p> A needle in his arm. </p><p> He was finally laying down again. </p><p>“Depression?” </p><p>“...Observation.” </p><p> A hand gripped his. He didn’t open his eyes. </p><p> Didn’t feel like he had the strength too. </p><p> ----</p><p> He woke up hours later in the early morning and looked around. He was in a hospital? When did that happen? A hand was holding his. He looked over to see Roman asleep in a chair next to the bed holding his hand in his sleep.</p><p>  What did he do?</p><p> He frowned as yesterday came flooding back. He hadn’t done anything. He had an episode sure but taking him to the hospital? That was a bit much. </p><p> Roman stirred. “mmm….Virge?” </p><p> “Hi.” Virgil said.</p><p> Roman blinked the sleep from his eyes before almost jumping out of his chair to get closer to his friend. “Oh god! You’re alright!”</p><p> Virgil looked down at the thin hospitel sheets, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> “Hey. No. You needed help.” Roman said before remembering what the doctor said. “Need help.”</p><p> Virgil’s hand tightened around Roman’s. “What happens now?” He said his voice was fragile.</p><p> “They’re going to get you set up in a mental health facility.” Roman said. </p><p> “Oh…” Virgil said. He messed up. Why couldn’t he just be normal? Why didn’t he try to fake it harder? Now he was going to be put away and his friends were going to leave him just like last time.</p><p> “I can hear you overthinking it from here.” Roman said. </p><p> Virgil took a breath. “Any way I can avoid it?” </p><p> Roman frowned, “Virgil you need help! This..this was bad.”</p><p> “So you just want to get rid of me.” Virgil said. “I promise I’ll be better just...don’t let them…” He started hyperventilating.</p><p> “Hey. Hey..Breath. It’s ok. They are going to help you.” Roman promised. “And you’ll be able to call everyday.” </p><p> “You’ll pick up?” Virgil found himself asking.</p><p> “Of course.” Roman said. “I’m not going to drop one of my best friends because he needs help.” </p><p> Virgil’s breathing got easier. </p><p> Maybe it would be ok.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>